Merry Christmast
by Hye Rin Michaelis
Summary: apa yang akan Naruto berikan untuk sang sahabat, Sasuke di hari natal nanti?


**Merry Christmas, Teme!**

Humor/Parody

Haaaaaiiii...uda lama banget yue gak mampir ke fanfiction yue...cos lagi sibuk ama kerjaan dikantor...huhuhu...padahal pengen banget buat fic lagi...oke, daripada yue banyak bacot mending langsung cap cus aja baca fic gaje ini lagi bagi yang berkenan...

Pair : Naruto. U And Sasuke. U

Sum : apa yang akan Naruto berikan untuk sang sahabat, Sasuke di hari natal nanti?

Disc : punya a'a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei...

Warn : OOC, typo, gaje dll...DLDR!

Rate : T

Happy readingggg~~~~ ^^

Pagi hari yang suram dikonoha (?), kenapa? Karena itu menurut sang tokoh utama kita, Naruto Uzumaki yang paling ganteng sejagad raya konoha (?) * author dipaksa Naru * ini lagi bergalau ria.

Lihat saja Naruto yang lagi tengkurep (?) dibawah pohon jengkol * anggap aja ada * peliharaan emaknya si Kushina Uzumaki, dengan wajah galaunya yang kaya orang lagi nahan boker.

Kenapa si tokoh utama kita ini dipagi hari yang indah ini sudah bergalau ria kayak orang lagi putus cinta? Itu karena dia bingung mau ngasih kejutan apa buat sahabat baiknya si manusia chiken but – dichidori Sasuke – pasalnya, taun lalu dimalam natal, Naruto gagal ngasih kejutan buat sahabatny itu, si Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto yang niat awalnya ingin ngasih Sasuke kejutan dengan cara nyamar jadi Santa Clause dengan bawa karung goni warna merah (?) – anggep aja ada – dan niat masuk kamar Sasuke lewat jendela kamar Sasuke, malah dikira maling sama warga konoha yang lagi ronda malam. Salah kan aja Naruto yang denga begitu dobe'nya nyamar jadi Santa Clause dengan memakai baju serba hitam. Mulai dari ujung kepala sampe ujung kaki hitam semua.

Dengan napsunya salah satu warga yg lagi ronda itu, mukulin kentongan yang dibawanya sambil teriak, ' MALIIINGGG!MALIIIINGGGGGG! ' yang dengan suksesnya bikin Naruto dikejar-kejar orang sekampung. Naruto langsung lari kebirit- birit takut dikeroyok warga, nanti apa kata dunia kalo Naruto yang cakep bin montok(?) ini jadi babak belur? Kagak ganteng lagi dong nanti...

Begitulah pengalaman buruk Naruto di natal taun lalu, salahkan juga bapakny, Namikaze Minato, yang senantiasa menistai anaknya itu dengan meminjamkan bajunya yang serab hitam kaya baju maling itu pada anaknya yang paling ganteng itu – khilaf – untuk penyamarannya.

Kalo inget kejadian itu, Naruto makin galau dan pengen banget nyeburi bapak tercintanya itu kejamban.

" tega banget bokap gue~~~ " Naruto ngedumel sendiri , komat kamit kaya mbah dukun lagi baca mantera.

Maklum...siapa sih yang gak bakal kesel kalo dikerjain gitu sama bokap sendiri? Siapa pun juga pasti marah kan?

PLETAK!

" Wadoooouuuwwww~~~ " dengan indahnya kepala Naruto kejatuhan jengkol dari pohon jengkol tempatnya bergalau ria.

Naruto langsung bangkit duduk dari posisi tengkurepnya dan ngusap- usap kepalanya yang kejatuhan rejeki (?) hsil buah dari pohon kesayangan emaknya.

" aaaarrrggghhhh!jengkol sialan! " tudingnya pada pohn jengkol tak berdosa itu.

" ...apa lo kagak yau gue lagi galau apa? Tega amat sih lo?! " nah lho...pohn jengkol yang gak tau apa- apa malah kena sembur.

" ...gue tebang baru tau rasa lo! " lanjut Naruto masih marah- marah gak jelas.

" NA-RU-TO! "

Terdengar suara sang ratu iblis – menurut Naruto – dari dalam rumahnya yang gak jauh dari tempatnya bergalau ria.

" gue yang bakkal tebang leher lo! " ups...nampaknya si pemilik pohon jengkol mendengar apa yang si anak omongin.

GLEK!

Dengan susah payah Naruto nelen ludahnya.

' mati gue~~~ ' batinnya.

Naruto langsung sembah sujud di hadapan pohon jengkol kesayangan emaknya.

" ampun makkkkk~~~ Naru Cuma becanda kok~~~ suep deh.. eh...suer deh... " ujar Naruto.

" ... " tak terdengar sahutan dari emaknya.

" huffttt... " Naruto menghela napas lega.

Naruto kembali menggalau memikirkan rencana kejutan untuk Sasuke. Kan ceritanya mau balas budi gitu...kan taun lalu Sasuke ngasih Naruto kado natal bokser punya si aniki tercinta, Itachi Uchiha, yang sukses buat Itachi nangis tujuh hari tujuh malam karena itu adalah bokser keramatnya yang itachi bilang kalo tuh bikser bisa bikin Deidara sang pujaan hati dari RT sebelah kepincut ma dia yang keriputan – mangekyou -. Dasar Sasuke kagak modal! Ngasih hadiah kagak modal, bokser bekas pula!.

" huwaaa~~~gue kasih kado apa ya buat sih teme? " seru Naruto sambil jentit- jentit gaje (?).

Triiingg~~~

" aha! " Naruto melonjak girang dengan tiba – tiba saat di atas kepalanya muncul lampu bohlam 5 watt warna kuning, bertanda kalo dia punya ide hadiah apa untuk Sasuke.

" si teme pasti suk adengan hadiah gue! " ujarnya girang sambil break dance ala orang autis (?).

" teme wait miiiii~~~ aem kaming bibehhhhh~~~ " ujarnya sarap.

*Singkat cerita *

Malam hari pun tiba. Sang tokoh utama kita lagi dandan didalem kamarnya...mematut dirinya – yang menurutnya – ganteng didepan kaca retak lemari baju bobroknya (?) sambil menyisir rambut pirangnya yang biasanya jeprak(?) jadi kelimis karena pake minyak jelantah bekas goreng ikan asin punya emaknya * buset daaahhh... * karena minyak rambut kemiri punya emaknya abis, jadi pake minyak apa aja yang penting jadi. Naruto menyisir poni rambutnya kebelakang ala james bone sambil bilang...

" yu hensem bibeh... " dengan narsisnya.

Habis nyisir serapi mungkin. Naruto muter – muter didepan kaca, mastiin kalo baju kaos kuning bertuliskan ' gue orang ganteng ' yang dicetak besar – besar dipunggungnya, sudah rapi dan celana jeans ¾ nya juga uda rapi, Naruto lalu nyemprotin parfum berbau melati sebagai sentuhan akhirnya.

" yosh! Persiapan oke! Gue udah ganteng dan sekarang waktunya cabut kerumah si teme~~~ " ujat Naruto riang.

Sambil bersiul- siul gaje, Naruto tancap gas pergi dari rumahnya menuju kerumah Sasuke yang ada di RT sebelah, tak lupa kado di bungkus kresek hitam buat Sasuke yang dibawanya. Entah kado apa yang uda Naruto siapin buat Sasuke.

=( ^^)= =(^^)=

Sesampainya dirumah Sasuke. Naruto sekali lagi merapikan dandanannya, uda kayak orang mau ngajak kencan. Setelah memastikan dandanannya masih rapi dan rambutnya masih licin selicin jalan tol, Naruto pun memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Uchiha menuju ke pintu utama.

DUAK!DUAK!DUAK!

Naruto dengan tidak berprikepintuan(?), menggedor- gedor pintu rumah Sasuke, padahal ada bel disana. Dasar dobe...

" Te~~~me~~~ " seru Naruto dengan suara yang dibuat semendayu (?) mungkin.

Dari dalam rumah, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah pintu.

Cklek!

" berisik dobe! " sembur sang empunya rumah, Sasuke.

Naruto Cuma nyengir watados.

" kan dipintu ada belnya dobe! " sembur Sasuke lagi.

Naruto nengok kearah kiri pintu.

" ehehe...iya...ada belnya... "

' para penonton~~~ bapak- bapak ibu- ibu semua yang ada disini~~~ '

Terdengar suara lagu dangdut gaje yang berasal dari bel rumah Sasuke.

" telat dobe! " seru Sasuke.

Naruto Cuma cengengesan sambil garuk – garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

' orang ganteng suara belnya ndeso! ' batin Naruto nista.

Naruto...sesama orang ndeso dilarang saling mengejek, oke?

" ada apa dobe? " tanya Sasuke datar, sedatar wajahnya yang kaya papan penggilas cucian (?).

" boleh gue masuk dulu teme?kagak sopan lo sama tamu lo... " sahut Naruto kurang ajar.

Dengan gak iklas, Sasuke nyuruh Naruto masuk. Dari pada nanti si dobe itu merengek gaje karena gak dibolehin masuk.

" hn...sono masuk... " ujar Sasuke.

Naruto dengan gak sopannya langsung nyelonong nasuk dan mengunci pintunya uda kayak rumahnya sendiri dan ngunsi Sasuke diluar pintu.

" hoi!dobe! sialan lo...kenapa gue dikunci?! Buka pintunya! " teriak Sasuke.

Naruto cepat- cepat ngebuka lagi pintunya, dia khilaf tadi...haha...

" hehe...maap teme, kagak sengaja gue... "

Sasuke Cuma mendengus aja sambil nyumpahin Naruto biar nanti pas dia pulang kecemplung di jamban.

" ada apa dobe? " tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sedangkan Naruto gak dengerin apa yang Sasuke omongin barusan. Naruto asik bersweet drop ria ngeliat pohon natal punya Sasuke yang dipajang di ruang tamu. Bukan bukan...bukan karena pohon natal itu bagus, yang dipenuhi dengan lampu- lampu kecil warna- warni. Tapi apa kalian tau apa yang bikin Narutp sweet drop ngeliat pohin natal yang emang uda umum ada disetiap rumah bagi orang yang merayakan hari natal?, itu karena bahan utama dari pohon natal itu. Tebakan kalian benar!, pohon cemara kecil adalah bahan utama untuk phon natal, tapi bukan itu pohon natal yang Naruto lihat. Melainkan pohon natal yang terbuat dari pucuk pohoh jengkol, sekali lagi author ulang, PUCUK POHON JENGKOl sodara- sodara, mana masih ada beberapa biji jengkol yamg numbuh disana dan tak lupa, hiasan paling atas dari pohon natal jejadian (?) itu adalah salah satu faktor terbesar yang bikin Naruto sweet drop. Coba tebak apa? Sesuatu berwarna putih empuk yang biasa dipakai untuk tempat pipisnya bayi dan sengaja dibuat berbentuk bintang?. Yak! Banget, itu adalah popok sodara- sodara. Ckckck..lagi- lagi Sasuke kagak modal bikin pohon natal, sama kayak taun lalu yang lebih parah lagi. Dia dapet pohon natal hasil nyuri dari rumah pak RT.

" teme? Itu pohon natal lo " tanya Naruto.

" hn... " jawab Sasuke gak jelas.

Naruto duduk di sofa butut yang ada didekat pohon natal jejadian itu masih syok karena pohon natal jejadian itu.

' mending kagak punya pohon natal deh... '

" oh ya teme... " Naruto nyerahin ' sesuatu ' dalam bungkusan kresek hitam yang Naruto bawa.

Sasuke agak ragu nerim abungkusan gaje dari Naruto. Jangan- jangan bom. Batin Sasuke .

" ayo buka teme...itu hadiah natal dariku... " ujar Naruto senang.

Srek srek...

Sasuke ngebuka bungkusan kresek hitam itu. Naruto uda nyengir- nyengir senang. Naruto nebak pasti Sasuke bakal senang dengan kado pemberiannya. Sasuke dengan napsunya, meraba- raba isi kresek hitam itu, penasaran akan kado dari sahabat pirangnya itu.

Dengan slow motion Sasuke mengambil isi dari bungkusan gaje itu yang bikin Naruto makin nyengir lebar.

1...

2...

3...

Dan apa yang sasuke liha dari isi bungkusan gaje yang kata Naruto kado natal itu bikin Sasuke iritasi. Kalian penasaran apa kadonya?. Kadonya adalah... adala...adalah...adal- * cepetan woy! – nimpuk author - * adalah...bokser butut warna putih – mbulak (?) – gambar pikachu yang uda bolong di daerah pantatnya. Kalian tau bokser siapakah itu?. YAP! Kalian pintar bagi yan menebak kalo itu adalah bokser punya Itachi yang satu taun lalu Sasuke curi sebagai kado natal buat Naruto.

Naruto berniat ngasih lagi tuh kado kealamnya (?), karena Naruto tau kalo itu bokser lkesayangan aniki Sasuke. Karena Itachi sempet nangis guling- guling pas dia tau Naruto pake bokser yang kata Itachi bisa biin Deidara kepincut akan kegantengannya. Jadi siapa tau tuh bokser bisa balik lagi ke yang punya kalo dia jadiin kado natal buat Sasuke.

" Merry christmas teme~~~ "

GRRRR~~~

" KELUAR KAU DOBE! "

Begitulah~~~ terjadi hal – hal aneh yang slalu muncul jika hari natal tiba dikonoha. Apalagi kalu bukan karena dua tokoh utama kita itu yang menjadi biang keroknya. MERRY CHRISTMAS ~~~

~ END ~

Cuap- cuap gaje:

Yue : huaaaa...ini ide tiba2 yang muncul dengan nistanya diotak gaje saiya...karena saiya lagi nganggur dikantor n gak tau mau ngapain. Tiba2 inget kalo besok hari natal,jadilah fic gaje ini...meskipun saiya kagak ikut merayakannya, tapi saiya ucapkan selamat hari natal bagi yang merayakannya. Terakhir saiya mohon ripiunya...maap kalo fic ini jelek banget... DON'T BE SILENT READER pleaseeee~~~ sampai jumpa lagi lain waktu... RIPIU PLEASEEEEEEE~~~~ ^^


End file.
